wsjalphafandomcom-20200214-history
Sket Dance
Sket Dance (スケット・ダンス Suketto Dansu, romanized as SKET DANCE in Japan) is a manga series written and illustrated by Kenta Shinohara and serialized, beginning in July 2007, in Shueisha's manga magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. Sket Dance won the 55th annual Shogakukan Manga Award in 2009 for best shōnen manga. An anime adaptation, produced by Tatsunoko, premiered on April 7, 2011 on TV Tokyo. Story The manga focuses on the (mis)adventures of Kaimei High School's campus support club, the ; including the English acronym: "SKET (Support, Kindness, Encouragement, and Troubleshoot)". Dedicated to the general improvement of campus life, the Sket Dan is devoted to solving any & all problems submitted by the staff or student body. However, due to its general lack of meaningful assignments & the unglamorous reputation of being just a 'group of handymen', the Sket Dan is treated with widespread contempt and it is composed of only three members. The story is told through a series of short, self-contained stories focusing on cases undertaken by the Sket Dan and is usually told in the space of one to two chapters. Cases to date focus on a variety of issues from more humorous cases (like chasing monkeys around the school or helping a wanna-be samurai find out why he cannot win kendo tournaments) to more serious cases (like those hinting at Himeko's violent past or those concerning near-terminal illness). Characters from previous cases also often make cameos in later ones and recurring story lines, such as the Sket Dan rivalry with the school's Student Council. Manga Sket Dance is written and illustrated by Kenta Shinohara, who was one of the assistants who worked with Hideaki Sorachi on Gintama, and has been serialized in Weekly Shōnen Jump since July 2007. The chapters have been published into tankōbon volumes published by Shueisha with the first being released on November 2, 2007. As of September 2012, over 250 chapters and 26 tankōbon volumes have been released in Japan. Volume List Chapters Not Yet In Volumes These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume. They were originally serialized in issues of Weekly Shōnen Jump from June 2012 onwards. *235. Switch On His Own (スイッチひとりぼっち, Suitchi Hitori Bocchi) *236. A Room, Lewdness, and Me (部屋とワイセツと私, Heya to Waisetsu to Watashi) *237. The Agata Saaya Fanclub (安形紗綾ファンクラブ, Agata Saaya Fuankurabu) *238. Sket Dan-su for a Day (１日スケット団ス, Ichinichi Suketto Dan-su) *239. Little President is at A Tender Age (リトルプレジデントは幼気盛り, Ritoru Purejidento wa Itaikezakari) *240. The Road to Establish The Game Club (ゲーム部設立への道, Geemu-bu setsuritsu e no michi) *241. Switch On (1) (スイッチ・オン①, Suitchi On 1) *242. Switch On (2) (スイッチ・オン②, Suitchi On 2) *243. Switch On (3) (スイッチ・オン③, Suitchi On 3) *244. Switch On (4) (スイッチ・オン④, Suitchi On 4) *245. Switch On (5) (スイッチ・オン⑤, Suitchi On 5) *246. Switch On (6) (スイッチ・オン⑥, Suitchi On 6) *247. Switch On (7) (スイッチ・オン⑦, Suitchi On 7) *248. Switch On (8) (スイッチ・オン⑧, Suitchi On 8) *249. Switch On (9) (スイッチ・オン⑨, Suitchi On 9) Anime An anime adaption produced by Tatsunoko Production of the Manga Sket Dance premiered on April 7, 2011 on TV Tokyo. It contains six openings and endings with over 70 episodes as of August 9, 2012. Music The first opening theme is "Kakkowarui I Love You" (カッコ悪い I love you!) by French Kiss of AKB48 which was used from episodes 1-17. The second opening theme used from episodes 18-26 is "Michi!" (道) by The Sketchbook. The third opening used from episodes 27-39 theme is "Graffiti" by Gackt. The fourth opening theme used from episodes 40-51 is "Message" by The Sketchbook. The fifth opening theme used from episodes 52-64 is "Reboot" by Everset and the sixth and current opening theme used from episode 65 onward is "Clear" by The Sketchbook. The first ending theme to the series is "Comic Sonic" by The Pillows used from episodes 1-17. The second ending theme music used from episodes 18-26 is "Clover" (クローバー) by The Sketchbook. The third ending theme used from episodes 27-39 is "Milk and Chocolate" (ミルクとチョコレート) by ChocoLe. The fourth ending theme used from episodes 40-51 is "Party! Hallelujah!" (パーリー！ハレルヤ！) By SKET ROCK and the fifth ending theme used from episode 52-65 is "Colors" by The Sketchbook. The sixth and current ending theme from episode 65 onward is "Sekai wa Okujō de Miwataseta" (世界は屋上で見渡せた) by SKET×Sketch. There are also special endings for special episodes once a season, or one special ending for one regular ending. The first special ending is "Funny Bunny" by The Sketchbook, second is "Kiwoku Memories" (キヲク) by The Sketchbook, thrid is "HERO" by The Sketchbook, fourth is "Birthday" by The Sketchbook. The fifth and most recent goes with the sixth regular ending because there was no special ending during the fifth season. The fifth special ending is called "Sekai wa Okujō de Miwataseta ~Chorus Ver.~" (世界は屋上で見渡せた ~合唱 ver.~) by the Student Council members (開盟学園生徒会執行部 下野紘, 高本めぐみ, 小林ゆう, 野島健児) Media Information The first DVD compilation was released on August 28, 2011, with individual volumes being released monthly. As of March 23, 2012, 8 individual volumes have been released. On March 30, 2011 Crunchyroll announced that they would simulcast the Sket Dance anime series. Episodes are available to premium users world-wide every Thursday at 3 AM Pacific Standard Time (PST), 30 minutes after the episode airs in Japan. Free users are able to view the episodes one week after their launch. Category:Weekly Shōnen Jump